<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>marshmallows by pastel_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751906">marshmallows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_gremlin/pseuds/pastel_gremlin'>pastel_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Marshmallows, g a y, hestadil, hester sets her marshmallows on fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_gremlin/pseuds/pastel_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>quests for glory, page 465 - the infamous marshmallow scene</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>marshmallows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anadil's POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You have no taste in marshmallow roasting," I said, watching Hester light her marshmallow on fire. </p><p>"The fuck do you mean? This is how they should be eaten," Hester responded, blowing out the flames on her crispy black marshmallow. </p><p>"I swear, you're clinically insane," I sighed, carefully turning my marshmallow in the edge of the flames, watching it slowly turn golden brown. "Why do you eat them like that? They probably taste disgusting."</p><p>Hester's expression clouded for a moment. "When they're burnt, they don't taste as sweet. Sweetness reminds me of my mother's house."</p><p>I was shocked for a moment. I hadn't expected an answer like that. </p><p>"Hester-" I began. </p><p>The tattooed witch cut me off. "Shut up," she muttered, grabbing the marshmallow stick out of my hands. "You're roasting it too slow." Her demon crawled out of her neck and blew a steady stream of flames onto it. She held it out a few seconds later, and it had been roasted to a perfect golden brown. </p><p>I hesitantly reached out and took it. Our fingers brushed for a moment, and my heart jumped. I shook it off and took a bite of my marshmallow. "Damn, it's perfect." </p><p>Hester smiled and turned to the fire. The flames reflected in her dark eyes and lit up her face. "Ani? Can I ask you something?" The smile melted away.</p><p>I ignored the twinge of concern I felt and turned towards her. "Yeah, what is it?"</p><p>Hester looked nervous and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Nevers. . . they aren't supposed to have friends, are they?" she said shakily. </p><p>I fidgeted and looked down. "Um. . . I don't think so."</p><p>Hester pulled her knees to her chest and gazed into the flames. "Yeah. I didn't think so." </p><p>Anxiety filled my chest. She's finally realizing that our friendship is wrong. "They aren't supposed to have nicknames, either."</p><p>Hester was silent for a moment. "And they aren't supposed to love." Her eyes suddenly widened, as though she only just realized what she said. </p><p>My face burned and I crossed my arms over my chest. I can feel my heartbeat hammering against my ribs. "Definitely not."</p><p>Hester sighed and turned towards me. "We're really bad at doing what Nevers are supposed to." Her expression was impossible to read. </p><p>My blood red eyes met her black ones and I felt a blush creep across my cheeks. Hester scooted towards me, our legs touching. </p><p>"Nevers aren't friends," she whispered. "And yet. . . we're friends, aren't we?"</p><p>"Yeah. . . I guess so."</p><p>"And Nevers don't have nicknames," Hester said, leaning in. "Do they, Ani?"</p><p>"Nobody else does," I said, my breath hitching and heart racing. I felt the heat coming from her skin, her face inches from mine. </p><p>"And. . . Nevers don't love," she said, her voice becoming even quieter. Usually those words would hurt me, but I'm too lost in her closeness to care. </p><p>"Well, they aren't supposed to," I said, leaning in further, my heart beating faster than it ever has before. </p><p>"Look how bad we are at following the rules," she said, closing the short distance between us and pressing her lips to mine. </p><p>My pale hands tangled in her hair and her arms slid around my waist. I was lost in the kiss, everything around me entirely forgotten, my thoughts only about the warmth of her lips against mine. </p><p>Hester eventually pulled away, a fiery blush on her face. </p><p>"We are so bad at following rules," I said, breathless, sitting half in her lap.</p><p>"That's what Nevers are worst at," she replied, tightening her arms around me. </p><p>Hester's face shone in the light from the fire, her black eyes gazing into mine. I was so glad that the love I'd felt for her since the moment we met wasn't unrequited. </p><p>We both knew this was wrong. We both knew this couldn't last. We both knew that Evil never has a happy ending, that Nevers don't deserve love. </p><p>But as our lips connected again, neither of us cared. All we cared about was this moment, right now. The future didn't matter. </p><p>All that mattered was this kiss by the fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>